The Dark Tournament
by XxMomoMunchyxX
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku is dead. Kagome is adopted as Sesshoumaru's younger sister and heir to the western lands as well as Makai. Kagome becomes part Silver Inuyoukai, and Silver Kitsune Youkai.
1. Chapter 1

Definitions

Youkai-Demons

Hanyou-Half demon

Taijiya-Demon Slayers

Houshi-Monk

Miko-Priestess

Kitsune-Fox Demon

Kit-Young Kitaune Pup

Neko-Cat

Inu-Dog

Taiyoukai-Powerful Youkai

Kuro-Dark/Evil

The Shikon Jewel is Shikon no Tama, Jewel of a Four Souls, and the Shikon are the most common names for it. One piece or shard could multiply your power tenfold. Imagine a whole Jewel. It can multiply your power one thousandfold. It only gives you false power. To make you crave for more. Not many could resist the pull of the Jewel. Only those who are strong and want to earn power on their own. Though, a jewel. Many with seek it for its beauty and power.

The protector of the Shikon is a beautiful young girl who travels with a strange group. A hanyou, a kit, a taijiya, a houshi, a neko youkai, and herself the priestess. They work together to collect the shards. A odd group of enemies working together.

The hanyou is Inuyasha, the half brother of The Lord of the West. The great lands more powerful than the North, East and South combined. It had no need of an army because their lord, Lord Sesshoumaru could take over all of Japan by himself but her did not with to because of all the paperwork he would have to do. He has waist silver hair with white dog ears on the top of his head. He wears The Robe of the Fire Rat which is red with Tessaiga in his side. In his human for he has the same hair but black with normal human ears.

Sesshoumaru is a Taiyoukai who is not seen traveling with group but they do cross paths once in a while. Almost every time he is seen when he heads towards the group on purpose in the beginning is to steal Tessaiga, an heirloom he want because he was disappointed in the one that he inherited. He inherited Tenseiga. He is pretty tall with knee length silver hair and stoic face. He has cold golden eyes with markings of magenta and indigo. The magenta is 2 stripes under his eye on his cheek and the indigo is a crescent moon on his forehead. He is always seen in white except his black ankle boots and his haori has red honeycombs for design. He always has this tail that some people call 'the fluff' and 'mokomoko'

The Kit is Shippo. A kitsune pup of about 50 years old so he should be around 5 in demon years. His family was killed by the Thunder Brothers who is later adopted by the Priestess. He has auburn hair tied into a ponytail witha teal bow. He looks like a kid around 7. He also had light jade eyes.

The Taijiya is Sango. The last one of the demon slayers other than her little brother. She lost her family and clan to Naraku. The evil kuro hanyou who wreaked havoc over the 4 lands. She has 2 looks. Her eyes are more hard and determined with her brown hair tied into a ponytail. She is dressed in a catsuit with pink shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads. In her casual look is more warm and Spring. She has her hair in a low ponytail with warm eyes. She is dressed in a kimono with a pink top and green bottom with a apron. She also seems shy and timid. Her weapon of choice is seen on her back most of the time. It's name is Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu is a large bone boomerang the size of a person.

The Neko Youkai is Kirara. A rare two tailed fire cat who is extremely loyal to it friends and once fought along side with Midoriko the Great Priestess. The creator of the Jewel of Four Souls. One of the Souls' is Midoriko's. In her casual and battle form, she is creamed color with the same red eyes and markings. The only difference is their size, and that her battle form and fly with fire around its feet. Her normal for his a cute kittle with 2 tails. Her battle form is the size of a saber cat and Kirara is saber toothed.

The Houshi is Miroku who is a monk with a cursed hand in 2 ways. 1) Naraku placed a curse on his great grandfather causing a black hole or wind tunnel in his right hand call a Kazaana. 2)His hand travels along females' backsides and gropes them while blaming the curse. He has violet eyes and black hair tied onto a pony tail. He aleays dressed in black and purple robes.

The Priestess is a girl of 16 named Kagome. She is a priestess from 500 years in the future where there is no youkai. She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and a reincarnation of Midoriko who died 500 years before Kikyou and 1000 years before Kagome were born. And Kikyou who died 50 years before Kagome's adventure starts. She is also adopted as Sesshoumaru's younger sister after the final battle. She has black hair with natural blue tints that loose and free. She usually wears a white blouse and a green mini skirt that many people in the Feudal Era call 'indecent' Her weapon of choice when she is human is a bow and arrows. Since she been adopted by Sesshoumaru, she wears battle kimonos but in the future she wears regular clothes but with at least a pair of Battle and Chinese Kimonos with her at all time. In her demon form she looks like the nicer female version of Sesshoumaru with a nicer emotional face instead of his stoic one. She also has a katana made especially for her out of Sesshoumaru's fang and also her own sword, a sword with all the abilities it encounters with like Dance of the Blades.(Sorry couldn't come up with something.) It's called Guardian.

Kikyou is a dead priestess who is resurrected by a witch named Urasue. Kikyou was Inuyasha's past lover and the one who pinned Inuyasha to a tree for 500 years before Kagome frees him. Kikyou has a resemblance to Kagome's human form except for the fact that she always wear a priestess outfit. Her hair is long and tamed into a low traditional ponytail. Her eyes are cold and he skin is porcelain. Literally and figuratively. Her weapon of choice is bow and arrows who has one with her most of the times.


	2. Reikai Tantei

I realize that 89 people have read so far without reviewing and I would like you to review to I know how I am doing since this is my first story. I am making to first 2 chapters describing the characters in case you forgotten who is who. There are some characters that are not as important so they will be described in a later chapter in which they will debut. I also realize that I forgot to do the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dictionary

Reikai- Spirit World

Makai- Demon World

Ningenkai- Human World

Koorime- Ice Maidens

Kitsune- Fox Demon

Apparition- Synonym for Demon

Youkai- Japanese Synonym for Demon

Reikai Tantei- Spirit Detectives

Yusuke Urameshi, 14, is the leader of the Spirit Detectives or in Japanese would be Reikai Tantei. He had 'died' in the first episode for a little boy but is revived later by Koenma. He now works as Spirt Detective to pay off his debt. He is usually seen with slicked back black hair with a hint of green with an average stature.

Kazuma Kuwabara, is an old friend of Yusuke's as much as he hates to admit and an old rival. He is a human with High Spiritual Powers and Spiritual Awareness. He has bright orange Elvis styled hair and a really tall stature.

Hiei is a forbidden child of a Koorime and a Fire Appariton who has a twin sister by the name of Yukina who is a Koorime. Although he is a Fire Appariton. He works as a Spirit Detective to stay out of Spirit World Prison for stealing from Spirit World Vaults. He has a Jagan eye implant and gravity defying black hair with a white starburst and crimson red eyes. He also has a small stature of around 5" to 5'5" and always wearing black.

Shuuichi Minamino/Kurama is a human avatar of a Kitsune Spirit. He has 3 sides to him. A normal 17 teenager known as Shuuchi Minamino, a Spirit Detective who fights for what he thinks is right known as Kurama, and a feared legendary bandit named Youko Kurama who is a Silver Kitsune. He has long mid back impossibly crimson red hair and his trademark emerald green eyes. He has a average to pretty tall stature.

Youko Kurama is a Silver Kitsune bandit who died in a trap whilst forcing his soul to merge with an unborn child by the name of Shuuchi Minamino. He is pretty tall and lean and muscular with long around waist length silver hair and slanted calculating golden eyes. Tall slender ears stood proudly on his head as well as his long tail. His face always hold a stoic expression. He wears loose white tunics and hakamas.

Koenma is the boss of Reikai and the Reikai Tantei/Spirit Detectives. He has dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. With a tall stature and a mark written JR on his forehead when he is in his teenage form. In his baby form, he has an over size hat that says JR as well as a pacifier in both his teenage for and baby form. He is about the size of a baby when it learns too walk.

Botan is the Grim Reaper or the Ferry Girl for Lost Souls. She also tells the Spirit Detectives what mission they have, makes portals, and deliver messages. She is an everyday average girl except for his light blue hair that is always in a high ponytail and bright magenta eyes.


	3. Late! And Sesshoumaru

Kagome's POV

'Late late! Late! Late!' I scream in my head as I run down the Japanese palace hallways. I'm late for breakfast! 10 minutes late! Sesshoumaru is going to kill me! 'You must be punctual. Not one minute early or one minute late' Wow. To tell the truth, that was the first time he said that much to one person.

I run down hallway after hallway till I reach near the dining room and slipped as I opened the screen doors. 'Great' I thought sarcastically 'Now I get breakfast on the side of floor wax on my new kimono' Her new kimono was a Chinese fighting kimono her mother ordered from an old friend who has a permanent residence in China.

Her Kimono was forest green with branches everywhere with golden leaves and tiny silver berries the size of the berries from mistletoe. It was a halter top, with a yellow obi. It was ankle length but with slits up to the thighs with easier access to running or combat.

She could feel a pair of golden eyes staring at her. "You're late" Sesshoumaru say. 'Thanks for stating the obvious' I wanted to say but I knew better.

"I apologize Sesshoumaru." I say as sincerely as possible. I sat down and ate breakfast when Sesshoumaru took a bite as quickly and respectively as possible so I can continue my training.

Sesshoumaru was training me in combat and anything that has any relations to fighting. Martial arts, sword fighting, whip, weapons, hand to hand combat, energy manipulation, miko abilities etc.

He said he saw me as the annoying younger sister he will never have. He trained me slightly before the final battle with Naraku.(I don't feel like doing flashbacks when you could see it online. Just watch it but with Kagome using Sango's sword that Sango has strapped to her side.) A few months after defeating Naraku, he started to do more intense training from dawn to dusk. Only small lunch breaks and bathroom breaks were the only ones he would ever give me. Not even a 2 minute break or water break. After training for about 4 months, he started to warm up to me.

To me, I think he is the cold slave driving brother I was glad I never had.

The first time he said a lot to me, I used an excuse to go to my room. After I got there, I yelled "I think I melted the ice cube!" into my pillow. When I got back, he started at me like I got another head. I think he heard me but he never said anything about it.


	4. Youko

When I got to the training grounds, I bumped into Inuyasha. Literally. Kikyou has got to stop putting her miko abilities on him. I can't sense his aura, energy, or youki!

Kikyou and I came to an agreement that if he chooses one, the other one becomes the best friend and supporter. He chose Kikyou and I'm ok with that. I was tender for a while but I had to accept the truth.

Inuyasha turns out to be a really annoying older brother. He's rash, dense, oblivious, and stubborn but he is still the one of the best brother you could ever wish for. Mushy huh?

When we got to the dojo to see who is stronger.(Sibling quarrels) He charged at me head first with a wooden sword shaped and weighted a out the same as Tessaiga, I want to mess with him so I jumped behind him and tapped on him and jumped away. I did this several times till Inuyasha got really frustrated, I jumped on his back and scratched his ears. I can tell he's trying not to purr like a cat. But I started rubbing and humming. Inuyasha finally snapped and started to act like a dog.

"Enough" Kikyou said as she walked in. "Why?" I pout

"Dang it Kagome! Stop that! Pouting won't work!" I giggle while he attempts to hit me with the Tessaiga lookalike and I dodge And whack him on the head with my Bo staff.

Wow. Training with Sango in the ways of the taijiya really paid off. Of course she was a slavedriver who believed in perfection. 'One mistake and that is all it takes for the opponent to kill you' Sango says every time I make a mistake. Sesshoumarus's the same. He really matches up to his name. 'Killing Perfection' He's a total killing machine and a perfectionist.

Inuyasha continues to go at me for a while until I decided to stop. I run around him in circles to confuse him, when he starts to chase after me, I lead the fight to the fish pond. Once he catches up to me, he lunges and I crouch down and trips him.

He looks like a drowned puppy. His long hair falling and his ears flattened against his head to keep water out. He has this really annoyed expression that can make you laugh, no problem.

"Why you!" He says menacingly as he reaches out to grab me to the pond too. "Osuwari" I yelled.(I decided to use Ousuwari instead of sit. Sit is english so Inuyasha won't crash) Out came a string of colorful words from Inuyasha's mouth. "No bad words Inuyasha!" I said like a mother.

"I smell something. It smells like...burning wood? Where's Shippo?" I ask while Inuyasha and Kikyou shrugs. We took one look at each other before we ran to the sorce of smell.

The scene we saw was dispictable. A bunch of low level demons were surrounding Shippo while Shippo was trying to defend himself using fox fire and illusions.

We were about to step in and help until we saw a pair of demons aiding the kit. One man was about 6 foot with black hair tied in a pony tail and a battered hat covering his violet eyes. He was dressed in a black vest with black ribbons running up and down his arms as selves as loose black pants.

And another man about the same height as the other but has long silver hair and cold golden eyes. He had ears that were like Inuyasha's but taller and more slender. He was dressed in a loose white tunic like what the Romans wore and loose white sweat pants. He could pass as Sesshoumarus's brother if not for his tail and ears.

The man in black threw a sickle like Kohaku's around slicing demons in half just like the man in white is slicing demons in half with vine.(I don't think he needs to use a whip for such a situation in case of hitting Shippo) We continued to watch from the shadows to see whether they are a threat/foe/enemy.

"Youko! Kuronue!" Shippo yells as he jumps into the man identified as Youko since he was dressed in white not black.(Kuro is black in Japanese a like kurohanyou who is Naraku.)

"Shippo!" Youko says back as he protectively stood in front of him while staring at the bush we were hiding in. "Come out!" He demands as he stood strong while Shippo was looking confused looking between the bush and Youko.


	5. Youko and Kuronue

We tensely steal out of the bush ready to attack if necessary. They stared at us suspiciously as we stared as well analyzing if they are a threat.

"What'd ya want!" Inuyasha roughly questioned/yelled. 'Idiot' I thought as Kikyou shook her head and scolded Inuyasha for his hostility.

"Mama!" Shippo yelled as he gave me a heads up before he made a dive into my arms.

"So your the kit's new mom?" The one identified as Youko asked, his face emotionless.

I nodded but then asked. "Who are you?" as I stared at him.

"Youko Kurama the Fox." He said bowing "And my best friend, Kuronue the bat." Said bat bowed as well. "Who are you?" They questioned back.

"I am Kikyou." They gave a nod of acknowledgement. "I am Kagome and this is Shippo" I say and points to Shippo on my shoulders. Shippo smiled widely. "Inuyasha" said Hanyou said grudgingly.

"I remember you! The Legendary Bandit Youko Kurama! Remember me! Remember me!?" Shippo says bouncing up and down like he is hyper. It seems that this Youko Kurama is Shippo's idol. But stealing is quite a surprise.

"How did you meet this Youko Kurama?" I ask curiously trying to keep my mind away from his ears. They are so cute! I keep sneaking to glances at his ears. They keep on twitching. They are so much cuter than Inuyasha's! 'I wonder if they are as soft?' I shook my head from the thought.

I finally couldn't handle it anymore and jumped onto his back and started to message them. 'Is he purring?' I ignored that thought. I always and will always have a soft spot for ears. His ears are obviously loving the attention.

When I open my eyes, I see everyone staring at me. I feel my blood rush to my face. "What? His ears are really soft!" Youko's best friend Kuronue then started laughing. Saying the look on Youko's face is priceless.

Inuyasha seemed to dislike me being up on someone elses back other than his. "Get down wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sit!" I could see the smirks on everyones face except Kikyou. She was only grinning. When Shippo's couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing, we took that as our cue and bursted out laughing as well except Youko. He only raised his eyebrow like Sesshoumaru does. When I saw his face, I laughed even harder than before. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt and I was rolling on the ground clutching my sides trying to stop laughing. From that day, Youko and Kuronue became my best friends.


	6. The Well

Youko and Kuronue became my best friends.

* * *

After we met, we became best friends and did almost everything together. We would do mostly childish things and laugh about it later. We met about 2 months ago and I have already developed a crush. 'A crush. Isn't it obvious? I have a crush in the great Youko Kurama! We only met 2 months ago and I'm crushing on him. It's just this thing about him. His face, his hair, his eyes his... Everything!'

'This is so frustrating! I can't help these feelings for him! I smile every time I see him! I can't stop the blush that reaches for my cheeks when he smiles back. How can my feelings grow so soon for my best friend? Will my question be answered? Is there even an answer to the questions I ask?' I was so lost in thought that Youko snuck up on me and dunk a bucket of water.

"Youko! You are so dead!" I manage to shiver out of my chittering teeth. I get even more aggravated when he sticks her tongue out. 'He's enjoying this isn't he!?" I can see him run into the woods and I throw some rocks at him which he avoids.

I chase him all throughout the forest. All the way from Sesshoumarus's palace courtyards to Inuyasha's forest. It's so familiar here and so peaceful. When I start to relax, Youko strikes again. The chase starts all over and I finally beat him to the Goshinboku.

A feel of magic is in the air and it feels familiar. It's warm and surrounds my body in a light blue light. 'The well!' The thought just occurred to me. I quit chasing Youko and run towards the well. I can tell Youko is confused on why I stopped chasing him.

Once I got to the well, I see tons of demons surrounding the hill and Kaede's village. I can see no harm since Kaede put up a barrier around the village. I run up the hill and killed all the demons in the surrounding area and that were hostile.

'The well! The well!' Was the only thought in my mind as I saw the well glow light blue just as it did 6 months ago. 'Why is the well working now when it stopped working after we killed Naraku?' I didn't have any other thoughts as I just jumped in.

* * *

Youko's POV

'Is she crazy! Is she trying to commit suicide but jumping into the dry well?' He thought in horror as his secret crush jumped down into the pit.

Thats right. Secret crush. I had a crush on her since I met met her. She is one of a kind. I mean like what kind of human or was human takes in a kit. A young kit at that. They are known to be mischievious, so much that not even their relatives (such as; aunts, uncles, godparents, etc) would take them in. Much less someone so young and dare I say pretty?

I rush to the well as soon as possible after I gotten oit of my stupor. 'Darn! Her aura's gone but the scent of death isn't there or the body. Not even the slightest bit of blood could be found or smelled. What happened? I gotta tell her brother or somebody!'

* * *

Goshinboku-God Tree


	7. Other side of the Well

I want to shoutout and thank **Silversun XD **for reviewing on every chapter. This part Kagome will be on the other side of the well just as it says in the title.

* * *

When the light disappears, I found myself in my old human form. I look up and see the roof of the well house but I then I hear a scream. I jumped up to find where the scream came from because it sounded so frightened.

'That voice is so familiar, who is it?' She thought as she ran. 'Souta!' She thought as she ran even faster than before. To anyone, she would not be seen. You can't even see a blur. The only indication that she was ever there was her footprints and a rush of air.

When she got to the other side if the large shrine, which took 2 minutes or cross even at demon speed, she saw something that horrified even her. Her younger brother Souta was being chased by a bunch of low leveled demons. She was about to come out and attack but she had a feeling not too. Suddenly a blast of bright light shot towards the demons and destroyed half of them. 4 silhouettes appeared in the dust. They then stepped out.

A young boy that appeared around 15 with black gelled slicked back hair in a white shirt and jeans with a green jacket ran towards the demons with his friends. 'He seems familiar.' Kagome thinks. While she watches as he positions his hand like a gun.

Next came a tall guy with orange Elvis styled hair. He was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit and black shoes. He was really tall like 6'2 to 6'4. He held a sword that looks suspiciously like a light saber from Star Wars.

Third came a blur but you can distinctly see a figure of black. A pretty short figure of about 5' to 5'5. A glint brought most of her attention though. 'A sword.' She deducted as she started to observe him. He had crimson red eyes that looks like little rubies in the dark and has black gravity defying hair.

Finally the final figure came with the most unusual weapon. It seems to be a whip but it has thorns. 'How unusual but not as unusual as his hair and eyes.' She was right. He had long vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a magenta male uniform.

"Spirit Gun!" She heard from the first boy who looked familiar as more demons fell from the light that erupted from the tips of his index fingers. Many other demons fell under the attacks of the others though they said nothing but the occasional grunts and questions. Soon all the demons were gone.

"Kid, you alright?" First man asked Souta. He seemed relieved when Souta nodded. I decided to show myself and question them.

When I stepped out if the bushes, everyone was staring at me. "Onee-san!" Souta yelled running and hugging the air out of me. I laugh but suddenly remembering that we have company that I don't feel comfortable with. They were staring.

"Who are you?" I ask as harshly as I can. They seem quite taken back by my harsh tone.

The first on to move was the one who said 'Spirit Gun.'

"Yusuke Urameshi" He said gruffly like Inuyasha. Just give him silver hair, golden eyes, and cute little doggy ears and he might as well be Inuyasha. A flash of recognition went through my eyes but they didn't seem to notice.

"Shuuichi Minamino." Said the one with red hair as he bowed slightly and he pointed to the short one with gravity-defying hair who is obviously demon. "That's Hiei." He introduced.

The last one to move was tall one. He had hearts in his eyes and stared at me. Then he started to float and said. "I think I'm in love! Will you be my girlfriend?" I just stared at him dumbstruck. Luckily, Sesshoumaru taught me to hide my emotions so they didn't notice.

"No." I flatly say. And I watched with amusement as he was shot down and fell to tht ground while Yusuke laughed outright, Shuuichi chuckled quietly trying to cover with his hands, and Hiei just smirked.

"Hey little cousin." I say with a smirk. A look of surprise was evident in his face as well as his friends. "I'm hurt that you forgotten about me and Souta." I say in mock hurt tone.

"Kagome?" He asked in a surprised tone. "How? You disappeared months ago?" Disbelief evident in his tone.

* * *

Onee-chan- Sister


	8. Yusuke

"Hey little cousin." I say with a smirk. A look of surprise was evident on his face as well as his friends. "I'm hurt that you forgotten about me and Souta." I say in a mock hurt tone.

"Kagome?" He asked in a surprised tone. "How? You disappeared months ago?" Disbelief evident in his tone.

* * *

"The one and only!" I say. Surprising him with the lame comeback. I just continue to smirk while Hiei and Shuuichi looks amused and Kuwabara looks clueless and lost. Even Souta started to laugh at their priceless faces.

"Ya wanna fight Urameshi!" Kuwabara says raising his fist to Yusuke's face for emphasis over something I didn't or either one of us didn't hear. Yusuke just looks smug and avoids the fists thrown at him. Laughing at the pathetic attempts at trying to hit him. As much as I hate to admit it, I thrown better punches before I found out about demons.

"Come on. Lets get inside." Souta says seeing the fight if you can call it that. "Sure." Shuuichi says. "Hn." Hiei says walking in. "Not a very talkative person is he?" I say to Shuuichi. He chuckles and says. "You don't even know the half of it."

Yusuke comes barging in a couple of seconds later, just as we were settling down on the living room couches. "Alright start talking." He ruffly say. "I went camping for a couple of months and forgot to tell mom." I said trying make the lie sound as truthful as possible since there are at least 1 youkai in the room and a possible hanyou. Whatever he is, he is diffinitely kitsune if he were youkai.

You can tell by the way he talks and acts. Only a Kitsune could be so calm yet be cunning and mischievous. If you look at him, you see him being calm but his eyes are always calculating or planning something.

"And the other few months?" He says being suspicious giving me the eye and leaning a bit closing looking for any indications of lies. All I show is being uncomfortable so they wouldn't be suspicious that I could hide emotions and be suspicious of lying all the time. But I can tell everyone is interested in hear my excuse because they are all looking at me.

"So what did I miss?" Kuwabara came in with a giant bump on the head. He was giving off a goofy grin while Yusuke went to talk to him. By the way most are acting, this is a normal occurrence but I decided to ask anyway to change the topic and start a conversation. 'Mr Talkative' had surprisingly joined the conversation between the two 'idiots' throwing in insults once in a while.

"Is this normal?" I asked the red head next to me who is acting extremely calm while the rest of the team is fighting. Most. Kuwabara is throwing pathetic excuses of a punch at Yusuke while Yusuke just dodges and taunts him. Hiei and Souta is just watching, certainly amused.

"Yes, it is quite normal." He responds as calmly as his façade. Then a ring is heard from Yusuke's pocket and he pulls out a pink compact? He quickly runs out the door as he opens it. "Was that a compact?" I say trying to act like a normal confused human female.

"Yes. It certainly seems that way." Shuuichi says sounding quite amused. We could heare yelling from Yusuke, outside. I even can hear without my demonic hearing. "Why! You stupid toddler!" I did my best not to laugh and what he means. I look at the rest of the team. If you look into Hiei and Shuuichi's eyes, you can see the amusement and laughter they are holding back. While Souta and Kuwabara looks confused.

Yusuke then comes back in looking pissed. "Come on. The toddler's waiting." Yusuke said. 'I wonder got him so grumpy?' I thought as they walked out. "Goodbye." I say while they said their goodbyes while walking down the looooooong shrine steps.


	9. Demons

Yusuke then comes back in looking pissed. "Come on. The toddler's waiting." Yusuke said. 'I wonder what got him so grumpy?' I thought as they walked out. "Goodbye." I say as they say their goodbyes while walking down the looooooong shrine steps.

* * *

'I'm so bored! So bored!' I say as I hung upside down on one of the high branch of the Goshinboku. I would have probably looked like a monkey with clothes. 'I'm so bored. Oh. A butterfly. Uhhh. I am so bored.' I continue to do that for a couple of hours before the blood to start to rush to my head. I have a late effect since I became a demon. I still have my miko powers though. I have been hanging upside down since before the sun has risen over the horizon.

'Ooooh. What's that scent? It's smells vile. Is that garbage and blood? It's smells worst than a sewer. Might as well destroy what it is to prevent more.' I then went after it. How I wish I never. It was a group of dead animals like dogs and cats. It was in an abandoned alley. There were also a ton of birds. To top it off with an extra ugh, it was surrounded by a bunch of disgusting oni demons.

How I wish I had eye blinds and some air spray. Would it kill them to at least brush their teeth and take a shower? Or put on some deodorant? At least they should know proper hygiene? They are so filthy that it burns my eyes to just take a glimpse of them.(Use your imagination for the disgusting demons.)

Then I felt a pretty powerful aura but it is untrained. I guess this is how my aura felt when I went to the Sengoku Jidai except probably more powerful and more trained. Let's see what happens. And then I jumped onto a rooftop with hearing and seeing distance without being seen unless someone knew you were there or were looking for you.

There was the normal spirit ki that every human has except it was more powerful and had a larger amount.(Yusuke and Kuwabara.) And youki that only youkai has.(Hiei and possibly Kurama. Though he is the exception.)

As expected, they arrived quickly and terminated the demons with their ki. The tall human got a couple of scratches though. 'Klutz.' I thought as they walked away but they paused. 'Whats going on? Weren't they the people who came to the house with Little Yusuke? What is with the powerful youki I'm feeling?'

'I wonder where they're going?' I thought as they walked away. 'Uh. School.' I thought since I dreaded school. School was one of the things I hated about the modern world. What is the point about learning? Not everything you learn at school comes in handy. Sometimes.

'Might as well check out some things.' I thought since I don't have to go to school since I went to the Sengoku Jidai. 'I guess everyone thinks I'm missing.' Everyone was staring at me while they were trying to see where they have seen me. 'Did my family make Missing signs? Or did the school? What can I do? Ooh! The well!'

I don't know if the well still works so why not try? It will kill some time. 'I wonder what everyone is doing?' I wonder while I walked over to the well house and jumped in. 'Oh man! Didn't work!' I continued to try and jump in but the well never let me through just like how it was months ago. 'Guess I'm stuck in the modern world.' I thought as I skipped off.

Soon I came to an empty park and I sat down to think. A couple of minutes later, a lot of ugly demons also came out demanding the power of the Shikon no Tama. 'Shikon no Tama?' I thought while I dodged. I went to the most human looking one. That meant the strongest and the smartest so it will know what I'm talking about.

"Shikon no Tama? Was it not destroyed or had it not disappeared 500 years ago?" I asked the demon. It looked human enough to pass as one but it was still ugly and it had a tail and a horn though. It has reddish skin that looked it bit like a tanned human and stood around 5'5' 'Dang it! If I didn't turn into a demon, I would have been shorter than it! But its almost as tall as me!'

* * *

Sorry. I wanted to make Kagome as serious as possible because she rubbed off a bit from spending months with Sesshoumaru. She'll probably start acting like a normal girl in a few chapters later.

* * *

Goshinboku-God Tree

Miko-Shinto Priestess

Oni-A type of ogre demon

Sengoku Jidai-The Feudal Era or The Warring States Period

Spirit Ki-Spirit Energy

Youki-Demon Energy

Youkai-Demon

Ki-Energy

Shikon no Tama-Jewel of Four Souls

* * *

I want to know how much you people want for a chapter. I want an actual goal so please review on how many words you want. Most of the chapters are currently around 500. Please review.

I'll also try to update weekly. Most likely on Wednesdays.

I would like to ask if I need to put a disclaimer on every chapter because my friend says I do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but this story. All characters belong to their original owners and so does the tournament.


End file.
